Darkest Night
Background The Darkest Night was a blessing and a curse to Hilick Soal; it was a blessing to be bestowed upon the then Investigator Hilick Soal upon his promotion to General Preeminent and further rise into the ranks of the Imperial Court (the rise of prominence gave Soal considerable power & influence within the Galactic Empire). It was a curse because Soal knew that, like Darth Vader, he was now no more then a slave to Emperor Palpatine. If Vader and his Death Squadron was the Emperor's right arm---designed to hunt down the Rebel Alliance---then Hilick Soal and his Acklay Group (lead by the Darkest Night) was the Emperor's left arm: designed to hunt down the enemies of the Empire, whoever and whatever they may be and whomever the Emperor saw fit to label as an enemy. Design "It was the envy of even Darth Vader, who tried to persuade the Emperor that such a powerful ship could not be trusted to anyone but himself in the Emperor's service. Then the Emperor brought up the Death Star's destruction while under Vader's oversight." ''--- Captain Duke P. (Patrick) Totter; Second Officer of the ''Darkest Night Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Model: Assertor-class Star Dreadnought Class: Dreadnaught (see: Anaxes War College System) Role: '''Dreadnaught, Command Ship '''Cost: '''Not for sale '''Length: '''15,031.3 meters '''Width: 7,615.6 meters Height: '2,342.1 meters '''Maximum Acceleration: '''2,700 to 2,800g in a straight line '''MGLT: '''Assumed to be 40 MGLT (matches the ''Executor) 'Maximum Speed (atmosphere): '''N/A '''Engine Units: '''28 aft thrusters '''Hyperdrive Rating: '''Assumed to be Class 2.0 (matches the ''Executor) 'Hyperdrive Rating (back-up): '''Assumed to be Class 10 back-up (matches the ''Executor) 'Power Plant: '''N/A '''Shields: '''Rated to ''Executor Super Star Destroyer 'Armor (Hull plating): '''Rated to ''Executor Super Star Destroyer (Titanium-reinforced Alusteel) 'Sensors: '''Rated to ''Executor Super Star Destroyer 'Communications: '''Same as ''Executor Super Star Destroyer 'Targeting Systems: '''Same as ''Executor Super Star Destroyer 'Cargo Capacity: '''Unknown '''Consumables: '''Assumed to be 6 years, like the ''Executor Super Star Destroyer '''Crew & Officers: '''Exceeds 280,000 (282,834) / 3, 8 hour shifts = 94,278 per shift '''Security & Ground Forces: '''41,768 * Imperial Navy Troopers (security): 9,000 * Stormtroopers & Imperial Army:''' 32,768 troops (1 Corps Total, as defined by the Imperial Army) Armament: Total: 1,283 weapon emplacements or roughly 5,000 gun barrels (See "Design Notes" for references; extremely possible that not all weapon emplacements are accounted for). * 376 Heavy turbolaser turrets (720-teraton) * 2,132 Quad Turbolaser (Heavy) turrets (240-teraton) * 2,048 Octuple barbette turbolasers (40-teraton) * 280 Heavy Ion Cannons (240-teraton) * Thousands of Light Gun Batteries (anti-starfighter laser batteries) * Unknown number of Tactical Missile Tubes (Assault Concussion Missiles) * 5 (250-m diameter) Dominator-style gravity well projectors (imagine) * Unknown number of Tractor Beam Projectors * 1 bow-positioned Superlaser Complement (Outer Space & Atmosphere) Starfighters * 24 wings of starfighters (1,728 starfighters) ** 11 Wings of TIE Advanced x1s ** 6 Wings of TIE Interceptors ** 3 Wings of TIE/sa Bombers ** 1 Wing of Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wings ** 1 Wing of GAT-12h Skipray Blastboats ** 1 Wing TIE Scouts *** 3 squadrons of TIE/sr starfighters *** 3 squadrons of TIE Vanguards ** 1 Wing of "Special Mission" starfighters *** These squadrons are usually staffed by either specially trained Storm Commandos and SpecNav Force Troopers for piloting duties or TIE Pilots given specialized commando training. It is normally the latter: TIE Pilots; although often times a "JOS" or Joint Operation Squadron of specializations from Storm Commandos to Imperial Intelligence agents will help fill out a squadron for a mission operation to provide flexibility of skill-sets in mission. Moreover, it should be noted that these squadrons are also, simply, well-trained startfighter squadrons for specialized missions. * 1 squadron of T-65 X-Wings * 1 squadron of BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighters * 1 squadron of Ugly Starfighters * 1 squadrons of TIE/LN starfighters (equipped with shields and hyperdrive docking ring) * 1 squadron of Shielded Corellian Engineering Corporation engineered TIE Interceptors (Strike Squadron) * 1 squadron of Intruder-class GAT-12 Skipray Blastboats (Howlrunners') Shuttles * 120 Lambda-class T-4a shuttles * 15 Gamma-class shuttles * 50 TIE Boarding Craft * 180 TIE Shuttles Dropships and Landing Craft * 180 Sentinel-class Landing Craft * 180 [[starwars:Y-4_Raptor-class_transport|Y-4 Raptor-class Transports]] * 25 IF-120 landing craft * 6 Assault Transports * 6 Y-85 Titan dropships * 4 Acclamator-class transport drop ships Low Altitude Craft / Other * 300 Imperial Dropship Transports * 100 Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry * 100 Multi Altitude Assault Transports * 100 Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/Infantry * 25 Low Altitude Assault Transport/vehicle * 25 Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier * 10 Low Altitude Assault Transport/stealth Special Purpose (usually special / covert operations) * 1 Starwind-class Pleasure Yacht ** Upgraded armor and shields ** Advanced communications and sensors ** 2 Quad Laser Cannons (1 dorsal, 1 ventral) ** Used for VIP transportation across galaxy * 1 YU-410 Light Freighter ** Upgraded armor and shields ** Upgraded communications and sensors ** Up to 12 additional passengers; usually special operations officers, intelligence officers, etc. ** 2 AT-STs ** 1 Platoon (32) of Stormtroopers OR Storm Commandos OR Imperial Army Special Missions Troopers OR Shadow Troopers * 1 Wayfarer-class Medium Transport ** Upgraded armor and shields ** Upgraded communications and sensors ** 2 Z-95ER Headhunters ** 6 Storm Commandos * 1 YT-1930 Transport ** Upgraded armor and shields ** Upgraded communications and sensors ** Similar upgrades and equipment to the Melnor Spear * 1 YT-1760 Small Transport ** Upgraded armor and shields ** Upgraded communications and sensors ** Similar upgrades and equipment to the Melnor Spear ISB Tactical Unit Ships * 1 Starwind-class Pleasure Yacht ** Modified for and attached to ISB Tactical Unit * 1 G9 Rigger Freighter ** Modified for and attached to ISB Tactical Unit * 1 Space Master Medium Transport ** Modified for and attached to ISB Tactical Unit * 1 Maka-Eekai L4000 Transport ** Modified for and attached to ISB Tactical Unit Complement (Ground & Sea) Garrison Bases (3) * 1 Prefabricated Garrison Base ** 30 TIE/LN starfighters and 5 TIE/sa Bombers (all Imperial Army TIE Pilots) ** 10 AT-ATs ** 10 AT-STs ** 30 Speeder Bikes ** 15 Repulsor Scouts ** 12 MTV-7 Multi-Terrain Vehicles ** 10 [[starwars:2-M_Saber-class_repulsor_tank|2-M Saber-class Repulsor Tank]] ** 10 Imperial Repulsotank 1-Ls ** 10 Imperial Repulsortank 1-Ms ** 10 HAVr A9 Floating Fortress ** 10 AT-OTs ** 100 Miscellaneous vehicles (construction, cargo, maintenance, etc.) *** 30 AT-CTs *** 20 ITTs *** 10 101-C Medium Military Hovers *** 10 Imperial Cargo Traders *** 10 Heavy Recovery Vehilces *** 10 Heavy Transport Vehicles *** 2 LAVr QH7 Chariots *** 1 Tracked Shield Disabler * 1 Hostile-Environment Garrison Base ** Same vehicles as Prefabrictated Garrison Base * 1 Aquatic Imperial Garrison (see below) ** 30 TIE/LN starfighters and 5 TIE/sa Bombers (all Imperial Army TIE Pilots) ** 60 Single Person Waveskimmers (equipped with sonic blasters) ** 30 Maintenance Vehicles ** 30 Amphibions ** 30 Aquadon Combat Aquaspeeders ** 10 A-Q5 Waveskimmers (according to A-Q6 Waveskimmer, A-Q5s were in operation sometime before 2 ABY). ** 10 Aquatic Terrain Armored Transport ** 10 Utility Trawlers Ground Forces (Troops) '''(''1 Corps Total; 32,768 troops, as defined by the Imperial Army) * 19,626 Imperial Stormtroopers (2 Legions) ** All Stormtroopers have a second suit of armor in Imperial Forest Camouflage Armor) * 5,090 Imperial Army Troopers (2 Assault Regiments) ** 2,002 Imperial Army support personnel (1,001 per Assault Regiment, included in troop count) * 1,024 Scout Troopers (2 Battalions) ** All Scout Troopers have a second suit of armor in Imperial Forest Camouflage Armor) * 512 Imperial Marines (Battalion) * 512 Imperial Navy Commandos (Battalion) * 512 Sandtroopers (Battalion) * 512 Snowtroopers (Battalion) * 512 Aquatic Assault Stormtroopers (Battalion) * 128 Imperial Jumptroopers (Company) * 128 EVO Troopers (Company) * 32 Swamptroopers (Platoon) * 32 Radiation Zone Assault Trooper (Platoon) * 32 Magma Troopers (Platoon) * 32 Dewback Troopers (Platoon) * 32 Novatroopers (Platoon) * Special Forces ** 196 Imperial Army Special Missions Troopers (Army) *** Company; 3 Platoons, 1 special veteran Scout Troop on Speeder Bikes (22 personnel), 1 Headquarters Unit (52 personnel) *** Platoon (32 personnel) ** 16 Imperial Army Commandos (Army; 2 squads) ** 16 Imperial Navy Special Forces (Navy; 2 squads or 2 eight personnel "Teams") ** 20 SpecNav Force Troopers (Intelligence '''/ '''Navy; 2 squads) ** 40 Storm Commandos (Stormtroopers; Platoon + 8) * Elite Forces ** 96 Zero-G Assault Stormtroopers (3 Platoons) ** 96 Shadow Troopers (3 Platoons) ** 16 Saber Guards (2 squads) ** 15 Imperial Sith Acolytes ** 10 Terror Troopers (1 squad + 2) ** 3 Emperor's Shadow Guards Ground Forces (Vehicles) * Imperial Stormtroopers ** 6 PX-4 Mobile Command Bases ** 40 AT-ATs ** 40 AT-STs ** 40 AT-OTs ** 40 TX-130T Fighter Tanks ** 300 Storm Skimmer Patrol Sleds ** 1,024 74-Z speeder bikes *** Aquatic Vessels ** 10 Aquatic Terrain Armored Transports ** 10 A-Q5 Waveskimmers ** 30 Amphibions ** 512 Single Person Waveskimmers * Imperial Army ** Command Element *** 10 [[starwars:1-M_Imperial-class_repulsortank|1-M Imperial-class repulsortanks]] (Command Tanks) *** 48 Heavy Transport Vehicles (Headquarters element) ** Light *** 10 Repulsor Scouts *** 10 Imperial Patrol Speeders (Tank) *** 10 Light Assault Vehicle / repulsorliftQH-7 Chariots *** 10 AT-OTs ** Medium *** 20 [[starwars:2-M_Saber-class_repulsor_tank|2-M Saber-class repulsor tanks]] *** 30 AT-STs ** Heavy *** 4 Heavy Assault Vehicles/repulsorlift A9 Floating Fortress *** 10 All Terrain Tactical Enforcers *** 10 Heavy Assault Vehicles/wheeled A6 Juggernauts *** 15 S-1 FireHawke Heavy repulsortanks *** 15 [[starwars:1-H_Imperial-class_repulsortank|1-H Imperial-class repulsortanks]] ** Artillery *** 6 Mobile Artillery *** 6 J-1 semi-autonomous proton cannons *** 6 SPMAs *** 7 AT-APs Crew Exceeds ''290,000 (291,834) / 3, 8 hour shifts = 97,278 per shift'' Command Crew: 5 * General Preeminent Hilick Soal (human, male) ** Overall Commander of Acklay Group * Rear Admiral Tod Dab (human, male) ** Commanding Officer of the Darkest Night * Commodore William Anderson (human, male) ** Executive Officer of the Darkest Night ** First Watch * Captain Duke P. (Patrick) Totter '(human, male) ** ''Second Officer of the Darkest Night ** Training Officer of the Darkest Night ** Second Watch * '''Commander Enoch Steadfast (Duros, male) ** Engineering Officer of the Darkest Night ** Third Watch Command Staff:'' 18 (in order of command structure) * Chief of Security * Chief Medical Officer * Chief Engineering Officer ''(reports to Commander Enoch Steadfast) * Imperial Security Bureau Agent * Military Intelligence Officer * IntSec Officer (this uniform) * Stormtrooper Officer Brigadier General (commands all Stormtrooper units; elite, special forces, and regular) * Imperial Army Brigadier General (commands all Imperial Army units) * Air Commodore * Communications Chief * Logistics Officer * Chief Navigator * Controller Chief * Sensors Chief * Gunnery Chief * Hanger Chief * Master Chef Command Subordinates:'' 92'' Security: * 1 Master-at-Arms * 1 Political Officer Medical: * 6 Supervisory Sector Doctors (1 each for bow, port, aft, starboard, ventral, & dorsal) Engineering: * 1 Engineering Division Officer * 1 Technical Services Officer * 1 Support Service Branch Officer Stormtrooper * 2 Stormtrooper Officer High Colonels (each lead a Legion) * 7 Stormtrooper Officer Majors (each lead a Battalion) Army * 2 Imperial Army Lieutenant Colonels (each lead an Assault Regiment) Starfighter & Support Vessels * 4 Group Captains (starfighters; oversee 6 Wing Commanders) * 24 Wing Commanders (starfighters; commands "Wings" of starfighters) * 1 Wing Commander (shuttles; in charge of all shuttles) * 1 Wing Commander (Landing Craft and Dropships; in charge of all Landing Craft and Dropships) Navigation * 2 Navigators (1 for each shift; plus Chief Navigator for a shift) * 3 Assistant Naviagators (1 for each shift) Communications * 1 Signal Officer * 3 Communications Officers Sensors * 3 Sensor Officers Controllers * 3 Controller Officers Logistics * 3 Quartermasters Gunnery * 6 Gunnery Sector Officers (1 each for bow, port, aft, starboard, ventral, & dorsal) Hanger * 1 Flight Branch Officer (Starfighters) * 1 Flight Branch Officer (Shuttles) * 1 Flight Branch Officer (Landing Craft / Dropships) Food Services * 9 Chefs (3 Mess Halls; 3 shifts,1 Chef per shift to lead kitchen staff) Administrative Support Services * 4 Aide-de-camps (supports Command Crew from Rear Admiral Dab down to Commander Steadfast) Naval Officers, ISB, Military Intelligence, and Medical Staff:'''' 35,436 * Imperial Naval Officers: 34,185 * Imperial Security Bureau: '758 ** 1 Interrogation Officer ** 3 Re-Education Officers (1 for each shift) ** 3 Surveillance Officers (1 for each shift) ** 3 Internal Affairs Officers (1 for each shift) ** 12 Loyalty Officers (4 for each shift) ** Enforcement Section (736 personnel) *** 512 ISB Stormtroopers (Battalion) *** 192 CompForce Troopers (1 Company + 2 Platoons) 32 *** 32 members of a ISB Tactical Unit * 'Military Intelligence: 121 ** 1 Imperial Forensic Intelligence Officer ** 3 Imperial CompLink personnel (1 for each shift) ** 13 Analysis Bureau personnel *** 1 Tech personnel *** 3 Interrogation personnel *** 3 Media personnel (1 for each shift) *** 3 Signal personnel (1 for each shift) *** 3 Cryptanalysis Department personnel (1 for each shift) ** 10 Bureau of Operations personnel ** Surveillance (3) ** Infiltration (3) ** Renik (3) ** Diplomatic Services (1) ** 8 Internal Security Branch personnel (squad) ** 1 Destabilization Operative ** 1 Assassination Operative\ ** 12 Special Intelligence Operatives *** see "Special Mission" starfighters as well * Medical Staff: 372 ** 54 Doctors (and Surgeons; 2 doctors per medical bay; 4 doctors per medical bay in both "primary" medical bays along each hanger trench) ** 54 Charge Nurses (2 Charge Nurses per medical bay; 4 Charge Nurses per medical bay in both "primary" medical bays along each hanger trench) ** 96 Nurses (4 nurses per medical bay; 8 nurses per medical bay in both "primary" medical bays along each hanger trench) ** 168 Medics (8 medics per medical bay to respond to emergencies around the ship and help medical bay crew) ** Over 300 2-1B Surgical Droids, FX-series Medical Assistant Droids, GH-7 Medical Analysis Units, and DD-13 Medical Assistant Droids Enlisted, Gunners, Food Service, Security: 256,283 * [[starwars:Imperial_Navy_crewman|'Enlisted (Crew)']]: 148,459 * [[starwars:Imperial_gunner|'Gunners']]: 98,797 ** 4,837 Gunnery Captains ** 14,514 Chief Gunnery Officers *** 19,176 Gunners (Heavy turbolaser turrets; crew size---17 members, not including 1 Chief Gunnery Officer---based off of the 16''/50 caliber Mark 7 gun; crew divided by 5 by increase in technology in Star Wars galaxy) *** 38,376 Gunners (Quad Heavy Turbolaser Turret; crew size---6 members, not including 1 Chief Gunnery Officer) *** 18,432 Gunners (Octuple barbette turbolasers; crew size---3 members, not including 1 Chief Gunnery Officer) *** 3,360 Gunners (Heavy Ion Cannons; crew size---4 members, not including 1 Chief Gunnery Officer) *** Light Gun Batteries, Dominator-style gravity well projectors, Tactical Missile Tubes, and Tractor Beam Projectors are manned by droids; heavily modified PG-5 Gunnery Droids with vastly increased combat motivator and a more reliable combat matrix *** 102 Gunners (Superlaser; crew size---34 members, not including 2 Chief Gunnery Officers per shift and 1 Gunnery Captain in overall command) * Food Service: 27 ** 27 Cooks (3 Mess Halls; 3 shifts, 3 cooks per shift) ** 3 434-FPC Personal Chef Droids (1 per Mess Hall) ** 18 COO Cook Droids (2 per Mess Hall) * Imperial Navy Troopers: 9,000 *****Design Notes from http://fractalsponge.net/***** * In regards to the Superlaser: ** (fractalsponge1; Posted: 2010-01-17 06:24pm and Posted: 2009-06-03 09:16pm; stardestroyer.net) *(2010) Assertors would have superior ancillary equipment (late-generation and more numerous EW/comscan equipment, gravity well generators) compared to either older design. The miniaturized superlaser also makes it a better siege platform, as well as offering the chance for a very concentrated alpha in ship to ship, if it hits. Otherwise, the capacitor system would basically serve as an additional surge sink for the power system, enhancing survivability, or as backup for other gun batteries. Either way, the requirements for the mini-superlaser will entail more robust a hull structure and power grid than either of the earlier ships, and that feeds into more survivability and survivability per ton. * Sovereign might be a decent competitor, but we know very little about it. Probably a more powerful but slower charging superlaser, probably inferior conventional armament. Comparable acceleration? Both ships have gravity well generators, later-generation electronics. Eclipses would be more powerful by generation and shield power. Its superlaser is much larger than a Sovereign's, and while this means it's going to have tremendous hitting power as a siege platform, the focus on the prime weapon probably gimps it in space combat. The mass of the large superlaser and associated equipment, and the bracing required for it probably means the ship is rather heavy and unwieldy, not helped by the puny engine system, which is probably more to help with the recoil of the superlaser than any serious acceleration. Very tough by virtue of the structural requirements of the superlaser and the space and volume for shield generators and heatsinks, but the requirements of that system also means conventional weaponry is going to get shafted a bit; there are no obvious large turrets on the ship, and forward arcs are somewhat of an issue due to the giant superlaser-beard. More pertinently, the slow acceleration means that any of the other ships will likely run circles around it, and be able to concentrate their relatively superior conventional firepower at weaker spots like the engines. That's if they can dodge or fake out the Eclipse's gunnery direction for the first superlaser strike (and assuming the ones that have their own superlaser doesn't land an early hit). On a more fluff note, I figure Assertors would be a development from the Sovereign/Eclipse lineage: cleaned up, simplified, and more focused for conventional battlefleet work like a Mandator. Cheaper but heavier materials, less complicated lines and structure, more conventional weapons, superlaser more tuned for sniping large ships and stations than shattering continents. Better and more EW and comscan equipment. Less dark side temple/terror weapon and more main line fleet combatant. The first ships would have come into service after Operation Shadow Hand, as a supplement and eventual replacement for the Sovereigns, but delayed due to the general (internal) collapse of the offensive and political chaos. * (2009) I am considering adding a small spinal single beam superlaser. Low power and size compared to an Eclipse, multi-exaton level single shot, capacitor powered when the rest of the armament is active. Long range tactical sniping weapon compared the Eclipse's big strategic hammer, and far less of a drain on the rest of the warship characteristics. (The acceleration, for one, of the Eclipse, must be miserable if the nozzle arrangement from the New Essential Guide is anything to go by.) * In regards to weapon emplacements: ** (fractalsponge1; Posted: 2009-12-10 09:29pm and Posted: 2009-10-17 07:47pm and Posted: '''2010-06-15 08:39am; stardestroyer.net) * *376 720-teraton HTL (188x2) 2132 240-teraton HTL (533x4) 2048 40-teraton HTL (256x8) 280 240-teraton equivalent heavy ion cannon (70x4) 5x 250-m diameter Dominator-style gravity well projectors 1 Superlaser (200 petatons per shot max) *Maximum simultaneous volley: 931520 teratons, ~373x ISD. *"Smattering of tactical missile tubes. I'm not even going to attempt to count MTL quad turrets and LTL, mounts- thousands of the latter, and hundreds to >1000 of the former." *And here's a detailed version of a light gun battery (simplified version below, detailed version above). Whenever you see the simple structure on one of my big ships, this is what it really looks like up close (variations in gun type possible, of course)imagine) * In regards to starfighters, ground support, crew etc. ** (fractalsponge1; Posted: 2010-05-24 06:02pm ; stardestroyer.net) *An Assertor's support complement wouldn't hold a candle to what a ship like Giel's fleet carrier or an Executor could carry; the volume is simply not there. But that's a pretty high bar, since those ships could probably ship thousands of fighters and Army-Group scale ground contingents if they had to, even if they might not normally carry them. An Assertor is more a line combatant, focused on space combat rather than occupation duties, which more specialized ships can deal with. Its carried troop and fighter load will reflect that. That said, even an afterthought air group and ground contingent on a ship this big can be pretty substantial. Based on rack space, an Assertor would carry at least 24 fighter wings (I did mention this in my last post ). Ground detachment, possibly a Corps, but mostly troops and light armor for ship security and boarding action. There are hangars big enough to handle really large dropships like the Titan, so you could deploy heavy vehicles like the A6 Juggernaut or SPHA-T equivalents. Probably a large number of dropships or swing-role transport/anti-ship attack boats like Assault Transports or Assault Shuttles. No idea about pre-fab bases, but probably very few. But the nice thing about having a big ship is the flexibility that having space offers; there's nothing against carrying additional troops or equipping the ground contingent with heavier equipment by repurposing hangar space. Crew? In relative terms, I imagine similar to an Executor. Assertor would require more crew for powerplant and weapons, but less for ground crew and general hangar operations, so probably a wash in the end. I haven't seen any official numbers for an Executor's crew, and scaling from destroyers is difficult, given the size disparity and the fact we know very little about how these ships are manned, so no hard numbers. I wouldn't be surprised if there were hundreds of thousands of crew for either ship though. '''Sources: * Literature (JC) - Fleet Junkie Flagship Mk II (Starting at on Tuesday at 10:51 PM, 2013) * 3D Star Wars projects thread * StarDestroyer.Net Category:Elite Units